Donna Enthralls the West Wing
by Cynthia Arrow
Summary: Donna sets her sights on conquering all of the men in the West Wing. It's now COMPLETE.
1. Donna's Experiment

Author:  Cynthia Arrow

Disclaimers:  I don't own them.  Aaron Sorkin does.

Rating:  PG-13 for a stray curse word or two and a little innuendo.

Feedback:  is great!  If the criticism is too "constructive" and you don't want to put in under reviews, email me.

Title:  Donna Enthralls the West Wing

This takes place post-Sam, pre-Inauguration.

Donna's Experiment

"CJ, I'm still not sure why we're doing this," Donna said, walking through a D.C. department store, sampling perfumes.  CJ walked slightly ahead of her, not bothering to smell any of them but hunting in concentration for that one special bottle.

"You said yourself that you're tired of them treating you like you're invisible.  You told me, and I quote, 'I feel like an unattractive blob.'"

"I was being melodramatic.  I was PMSing, CJ.  Ask Josh.  He has no observation skills, and I think even he knows when it's my 'time.'  I'm a crazy mess."

"I don't think so.  I think the problem is you honestly don't believe you have any sex appeal."

"Probably because I don't."

CJ stopped and picked up a green, curvy bottle, searching it with her fingers.  "Au contraire, mon ami.  And here's what will help you prove it."

"CJ, if the point is to prove that I'm sexy—me, this Donna right here—why am I buying new clothes and trying on perfume?"

"Mere enhancement.  The charm and grace and body will be yours.  Now, here…test this."  She sprayed the perfume on Donna's wrist and Donna put it up to her nose.

"Wow.  It's…"

"Bold, yet unobtrusive?"

"Yeah.  And it's absolutely me.  Well, me on a _really_ good day."

"That's what this next week is about—five days of you at the top of your game."

"Does this game really need to be played, CJ?"

"Josh Lyman, for one, needs to be taught a lesson.  He's treated you like a robot, servant, and kid sister all built into one for way too long.  He deserves it, Donna.  I'll bet that by the end of the week he's dreaming about you.  I'd even bet he's the kinky type."

"CJ!" she cried, then lowered her voice.  "I don't want all of that.  I just need to know that I've still got it…not that I'm sure I ever had it."

"You'll knock 'em flat."

Donna glanced at the price and shook her head.  "CJ, I can't afford this stuff.  Especially considering I won't have the courage to wear it more than a few times."

"Don't worry.  I'm buying."

"CJ…"

"Just a little bottle.  And it's a treat for me as much as for you.  Come on, Donna.  Believe it or not, I've always liked doing stuff like this."  Donna still had her arms crossed.  "I won't buy you anything at Christmas, if it'll make you feel better."

Finally, she said, "Okay.  Okay, CJ.  I'll keep reminding myself that this is your fault.  What's this stuff called anyway?"

"Enthrall."

Continued…


	2. Enthralling Will Bailey

All the usual disclaimers apply.  Read the first chapter for clarifications.

Enthralling Will Bailey

Donna walked into the West Wing as usual Monday morning, and it was doubtful if anyone noticed much of a difference.  She was wearing an old skirt—a long black wool wrap-around—not exactly the wardrobe of a sex pot.  Her black sweater was new, and it clung to her body, while the new bra CJ had made her buy was looking more and more like a good investment.  She didn't feel quite as inadequate as she usually did.  With her hair pulled back and a little more makeup than normal, she felt mysterious and coolly attractive.

Nevertheless, she was relatively unchanged to the casual observer.

CJ had cautioned her that trying too hard would give her away in a heartbeat.  Her seduction must be subtle.  Her first attempt at getting attention wasn't very subtle, but it was genuine and unplanned, and therefore undetectable.

Josh had beaten her in that morning, and he came flying around the corner, knocking her papers out of her hands.  Josh began to pick them up, and Donna leaned over to help.  That was when she caught him glancing quickly away from her.

"You're late, Donna."

"You're early."  She wanted to add that he was also staring at her boobs, but she didn't.  It was her fault anyway for bending over like that.

They stood there, unsure of what they were supposed to be saying.  Donna shuffled the folders until she found the one she wanted.

"McClintock.  10:30.  Be there when your watch says 10:15."

"Okay."  

She turned to walk away, careful not to put too much attitude into the swinging of her narrow hips.  Josh was not her target.  CJ had ordained that her first target be the new speechwriter, Will Bailey.  Easy prey.  Just her luck, she had a file for him.  She knocked on the door to Sam's old office.

"Come in," he said.

She did, stationing herself nonchalantly against the doorframe.

"Donna, is it?"

"That's right.  I've got a file for you, something about the way the state department wrote something into their last press release."

"Shouldn't Toby—"

"He's gone.  Josh told me you're the go-to guy," she said.  She almost cringed at how silly that sounded.  She stood there for a moment until a stroke of genius hit her.  "Do you need some coffee?"

It took him a minute to comprehend the question because he was so focused on his work.  "Actually…actually, yes, I do.  Thanks, Donna."

"No problem.  Just don't expect this service all the time."  She was shocked to hear her voice come out deeper, more seductive than usual.  She turned on her heels and went to get herself and Will coffee.  CJ stuck her head out of her door and gave her a quizzical face.  Donna smiled and walked slowly but deliberately back to Will's office.

"Thanks," he said, standing.

"You're welcome.  You looked stressed.  Maybe I should have let you get it yourself, just to get out of this office."

He took one or two sips and began to pace.  "It's just that this speech is so huge.  This one section, really dull stuff—I'm trying to think of fresh, interesting ways to say what every president has said for fifty years."

She sipped her coffee and held his gaze.  "If you need an ear, I'm not bad.  No special skills in writing, but I listen well.  Sometimes a new ear is all you need."

"Doesn't Josh need you?"

"Desperately.  But that's the state he stays in, whether anything's going on or not.  He won't miss me for a while.  Go ahead, give me a try."

Will read that section of the speech, inserting explanations here and there and pausing to look at her face every so often.  She would sip her coffee and nod approvingly, being so bold as to actually lick her lips slightly at one point.  She was surprised to see that she seemed to be distracting him a little.  It took him longer and longer to find his place to start reading again.  He was really into his work—the kind of concentration she was used to with Sam or Toby or even Josh—but she was having an effect nonetheless.  When he was done, she stood and walked to the front of his desk.

"Will, I know I'm no speech writer, but there's probably a reason every president has said nearly these same things at every inauguration:  people want and need to hear them.  It sounds great.  Don't beat yourself up."

"You might be right, Donna."  He reached across the desk and pulled a stray piece of lint from her hair, staring into her eyes until he realized what he was doing.  He stayed standing, and said, "Thanks again, Donna.  Next time I need advice, I know who to find.  I think you're right—I do need to get out, maybe take a walk.  Care to join me for lunch when I get back?"

She almost giggled.  He wasn't exactly ugly, and he was only a temporary staffer…  "Sure."  She turned, then she stopped herself.  "And Will, don't let Toby beat you up either.  I'd hate to see such an attractive face mangled."

It was all she could do not to turn and see his expression.

Josh met her in the hallway.  He said, "I've been looking for you."

"What time is it?"

"Fifteen minutes before my meeting."

"Fifteen actual minutes, or your watch says fifteen minutes?"

"Actual.  I can't find my notes."

He followed her into his office, and he watched as she straightened his desk.

"You look nice today, Donnatella."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Did it sound like one?"

She unearthed the file, handing it to him.  "Here it is, your majesty.  Your notes, in the folder they belong in."

"Thanks, even though you ended that sentence with a preposition.  Seriously, are you going to a funeral or something?"

"Or something," she replied, counting the minutes until his meeting and her own with CJ for an update.

Continued…


	3. Enthralling Toby Ziegler

The usual disclaimers apply.  See the first chapter for anything else.

Enthralling Toby Ziegler     

"Is this even a good idea, CJ?"

"Look, if you can get to Toby, you can get to anybody.  Josh Lyman will be a piece of cake."

"I just don't know, CJ."

Donna sat on CJ's couch, watching as CJ paced the room.  Finally, CJ settled herself on the desk across from Donna.  She shook her pen as she talked, almost more to herself than Donna.

"You can do this.  You just have to remember that with Toby, it's intellectual.  These silly tactics that worked on Will Bailey, he won't tolerate them.  Cross your legs suggestively once and he will write you off."

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can.  You say you're insecure about your looks.  Intellectual stimulation should be what you're good at.  You've got a quick mind, so you can keep up with Toby, and you're smart and witty enough to hold his attention.  Just be tough; he respects that."   She got up and began to circle her desk.  "Your verbal sparring is strong.  My God, you keep Josh Lyman in line.  Don't ever repeat this to him, but he's a lot to keep up with in that department."

"But Toby's not like Josh.  There's no sense of my inherent superiority.  He scares me a little."

"That's okay.  Let him scare you until you've figured out how his brain is working.  The key is to get him through his work, because, let's face it, work is what's most important to him."

"How in the world am I supposed to get into his work?"

"I've convinced him to ask Josh to borrow you to help him find and organize all his notes for the speech.  You should see his office.  It'll be at least a couple of hours of work.  That ought to give you enough time to do your thing.  And make Josh miss you."

"And I just go in there and try to get under his skin through his brain?"

"If I'm understanding your metaphor, yes."

"So it doesn't matter what I wear?"

"Don't let Toby fool you:  he's still a man.  You just can't let the physical carry you.  It really won't come into play anyway until you've got him.  It'll take him that long to notice."  CJ sat back down at her desk, smiling to herself.  "Go easy on the makeup.  Except your eyes.  He likes them.  He told me that once.  And wear something blue."

"CJ, it frightens me how well you know Toby."

"It should scare me more."

The next day…

Though Toby was Donna's primary focus, she couldn't forget Josh.  Her approach with him on Tuesday was aloofness.  Coolness.  Almost like she was angry.  She wanted him to be pondering her behavior.

"Donna," he bellowed from his office.

"Yes, Josh."  She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, reading the paper in her hand.  She was shocked at how bright her electric blue button-down shirt was under fluorescent lights.  But it looked so good with her black slacks.    

"Is there something wrong with you today?"

"Such as…?"

"If I knew, would I ask?"

She didn't even look up.  "If you were playing a mind game.  Do you actually need anything?"

"No."  As she turned to leave, he said, "Except I have this itch.  Right here."  He pointed to his back.  "You have fingernails."

"Yes, Joshua, as do you."

"Let me see your nails."

She approached the desk and stuck out one hand, glad that she had just polished her nails a deep burgundy the night before.

He said, "Please help me."

Resignedly, she crossed behind him and followed his directions until she found the exact spot that needed to be scratched.  His shoulders dipped and he let out a sigh.

"Ahhh…that's it…yep…God I hate it when you have itches that you…ahhh…can't reach.  Thanks."

She stood there for a moment, and she saw a stray long blonde hair perched on his collar, looking almost as though it was attached to his head.  

"You've got a hair," she said.

She scraped her fingers lightly across his neck to remove the hair, failing on purpose.  

"Come here, hair."  She made another pass across his neck, just at the hairline, this time with a lighter touch.  After he visibly shivered, she held up the hair.

"Now how did that get there?" she said.

"Is that yours?"

"Yep.  Did we have some fun I can't remember?"

She left the office before he could think of a response.

Right after lunch, or the snack break that often passed as lunch around her office, Josh called her into his office again.

"Are we good this afternoon?"

"You don't have any appointments, if that's what you mean."

"I mean, do you have anything pressing to do?"

"There's always something pressing.  But what I'm working on can wait.  What's up?"

"Toby needs you."

"Toby?"

"His notes for the speech are in a disarray, and you know Toby, he can't be bothered with trivial matters like finding important notes when he's working on a speech, even if the notes are for the speech.  He wants you to help organize everything."

"You're kidding."

"I know, it's difficult to believe, but he asked for you specifically.  I guess Ginger's busy, that and she's not really allowed in his office.  He obviously doesn't know how much more confusing things will be if you work your organizing magic.  But he wants you to try."

"Now."

"Yes, now."

"Don't miss me too much."

She walked slowly down the hallway, breathing deeply.  She thought, it's like banter with Josh, or maybe Josh on a bad day.  I can do this.

His door was open.  "Are you ready for me?"

"Yeah," he said without looking up.

"So, what am I sorting and how do you want it sorted?"

"Anything that's not in the filing cabinet or on my desk.  By subject, then date.  Even if it's a gas receipt, if it's got writing on it, save it."

"Two more questions."

"I should have known."

"Do you want me to retype the handwritten stuff later, and do you have any empty folders or manila envelopes?"

"If I do, they're in the bottom drawer in that gray cabinet."

Donna was already in motion, carefully stepping over all the junk in the floor.

Toby said, "Donna, do you actually have time to type my notes?"

"I can make time."

"Good," he said, and he left the office.

Donna let out a sigh of relief.  It would be harder to accomplish her goal if he was gone; then again, straightening the mess would be much easier.  By the time he returned, she had started seven different folders and she had gathered all the papers into one big stack at least a foot thick.  She was sitting indian style on the floor, and her folder stacks extended to the doorway.  Toby nearly stepped on 'foreign policy' when he entered the room.  

Donna said, "Do you want the budget stuff in subcategories?"

"Huh?"

"I've got budget concerns all in one group right now, but I can narrow that to previous budgets and current, or notes on numbers versus notes on trends.  Preference?"

"My God, Donna, I didn't realize how much stuff I had laying around here.  CJ was right."

"_Lying_ around here.  I take it you don't care how budget's organized."

He paused for a moment.  "No, go with current and previous, but keep current notes with numbers separate.  In fact—"

"You want them in the stack for 'statistics.'"

"You're scaring me, Donna.  Please don't tell me you also have a file for pompous but vague statements."

"I'm calling it 'self-important nonsense,' but that's written in pencil.  It's absorbing anything I can't find a home for, pending your review.  Personally, I think some of it either goes in the garbage or directly into the speech.  But I'm not paid to write."

"Thank God.  Let me see that pile."

She stood and groaned as her neck and back popped.  "I'm too old to be sitting on the floor like that."  She shook her left foot, which was falling asleep.

Toby read through a few of the scraps of paper, discarding the first three.  "You're right.  Some of this is…Well, this goes in with the education stack."

"Which one?"

"Underprivileged children will stay that way unless we give them the privilege of an education."

"That's idealistic to say the least."

"But it's education."

"It's an overblown rhetorical trick, a nice mantra of no substance."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"No, and neither do you.  You didn't even write it.  I'd guess that Will Bailey did."

He raised his eyebrows.  "How did you…?"

"It sounds like a part of the speech he read me this morning.  He repeats words."

"He knows I have a low tolerance for that," he said to himself.  He looked at Donna again and said, "And it's even my handwriting."

"So you're saying you like it?"

He wadded the paper and threw it in the trash.  "That boy ought to have you proofreading everything he sends me."

"Is it that bad?"

"No.  No, it's good.  He just can't see some of the sweeping generalizations."

"I thought that's what presidential speeches were based on."

"Donna, are you sure you work for Josh and not the other way around?"

"On paper."   Donna sat on the couch and arched her back.  "Wow, I should never, ever sit like that in the floor again."

"Come here," Toby said.

"Huh?"

"I can pop your back for you.  I do it for CJ all the time.  Come here.  Turn around and cross your arms in front of you."

Donna felt Toby's arms go around her.  He felt surprisingly strong and a lot less formal than she thought he would feel with his arms around someone.  As he adjusted his hold on her, she could swear she heard him smelling her hair.  He counted to three and raised her off the ground, shaking her until all the vertebrae in her back gave.  He let her go and sat back down. 

She took a minute to stretch her arms before she started to gather her papers off the floor.

"Thanks, Toby."

"No problem."

Neither said anything for nearly an hour.  Donna sat on the couch, reading papers and sending them floating to the appropriate stack at her feet.  She was strangely glad for the chance to do something new.  Toby came and went, always settling back down to the computer with the same manuscript in his hand.  Every time he entered the room, he stopped and stared at Donna, as if he had forgotten that she was there.  Or, Donna thought, as if he just wanted to look at her.  She decided to ignore it.

Donna said, "This is the last one.  I've tried to read it four times, and it is starting to not even look like English."

"Is the handwriting small and loopy?"

"Yep."

"That's Mike.  He knows better than to write anything important down.  You can probably throw it away."

"I don't know.  You've handwritten a note at the bottom."

"Which says…"

"'Smell,' or 'save' with an exclamation point."

"Let me see."

She walked around and stood beside him, note pad in one hand, her other resting on the back of his chair.  He read the notes over once then dictated it to her.  She leaned carefully over the desk, rewriting the note and ignoring the fact that Toby was indeed staring at her ass.  

After she added that page to its stack, she added the stack to the box full of folders and lifted it, straining.  "I'm going to take the files down to my desk and start retyping.  Yell if you need any of them.  Do you want them on separate pages or together?"

"Together.  Just date it, okay?"

"Gotcha."

After two hours of typing, plus interruptions from Josh, she was done.  She stealthily reapplied her lipstick and lugged the box back down the hallway.  Toby rose quickly from his seat and took the box from her.

"Thanks, Donna."

"No problem.  Wow, your office looks clean."

"I don't think this office has looked this nice since…ever."

"How long before you drag it all back out?"

He smiled a little, shaking his head.  "Three hours, tops.  But at least now there is a method to the madness.  I just can't stand it.  It doesn't even look like I'm working in here."  He stopped and stared at her for a moment.  He sat down and saw that she was still standing there.  Surprisingly, he didn't stare at her as if she should leave.  "I believe I was getting used to having you in here.  I might have to steal you from Josh more often.  It'll piss him off, but how else can I get my office to smell so nice."

Donna smiled without responding and left Toby's office, conscious of the near smile she had put on his face.  That, and he was staring at her ass again.  Yep, the typical man.  It was a small victory, but it was something.  She retreated down the hallway to face her long-term goal.  He was even more a typical man.

"Donna," she mumbled to herself, "You're almost there."

Continued…


	4. Enthralling Sam Seaborn

I don't claim any of these characters.  Read chapter one if you're confused.

One quick note:  It occurs to me that I've left Donna's new guy Jack out of the equation.  Let's just pretend for this story that he doesn't exist or something.  I'm sorry if you like him.  Really.  But he's not a factor here.

Enthralling Sam Seaborn     

"I could have told you he's an ass man," CJ said.  She and Donna were out to lunch Wednesday, and Donna was keeping CJ posted on her quest.

"I guess I just never thought about Toby being all the sexual."  

"You should have known him when he was younger.  He hides it well, but he's got a passionate side to him that you wouldn't believe."

"And quite frankly wouldn't want to know about."

"So, are you making progress with Josh?"

"I don't know.  Maybe.  But then again, it may be that I've never paid that much attention to him before."

"Well, your assignment for tomorrow ought to really get you warmed up, plus it will make Josh crazy."

"Who else is possibly left, unless you want me to seduce Leo.  CJ, I'm just not—"

"Lord, no.  Not Leo.  Although…but no.  Sam's coming in."

"When?"

"Tomorrow.  Just for a couple days, to visit and meet with some DNC people.  He has a dinner date with Josh, but I'll make sure Josh isn't available.  You, however, will be there to pick up the slack and make the reservation with him."

"What will that prove?  Sam's not really around right now."

"Let's just say I'm satisfying a hunch of mine that Spanky's always been attracted to you.  He's just never had the opportunity to act on those feelings."

"But I'm not sure I really want Sam."

"That's not the point.  The point is to see if he responds to your overtures.  The bonus will be how insane with jealousy Josh is.  Believe me, if you look as hot as I think you will, Sam will notice and he'll go straight to Josh.  By tomorrow night, men will feel your power when you walk in the room."

"You're being a little unreasonably melodramatic.  Suppose Sam sees me the same way Josh does?"

"In the dress you'll be wearing, I'll be surprised if he can close his mouth during dinner."

The next day…

Donna sprayed on her trusty new perfume and looked herself over in the mirror.  The outfit was casual, or at least casual enough for a dinner meeting with a colleague. A red peasant top that hung slightly off her shoulders, paired with a knee-length pattered skirt.  The high heels made her feel tall and proud.  She went with her usual makeup, so as not to arouse suspicion.  Just a hint of red in the lipstick and little eye makeup. 

Donna knew the place they were going.  It was an old stand-by.  The restaurant wasn't the horribly expensive kind.  Since the date was originally for two guys to catch up, it was a stroke of luck that the place was the dark, moody kind, with a dance floor Donna in her wildest scenarios planned to make use of.

Sam had been warned of the change in plans, but he seemed receptive to meeting Donna anyway.  Josh had made them promise to bring him some dessert in the office, where he was working on whatever CJ's scheme had set up for him.

Sam looked a little rumpled when he came in.  He'd been on the plane and then in meetings all day.  He said it would be nice to sit for a while and just talk to someone about something other than politics.

"By the way, Donna, you look nice.  Or maybe it's just been a long time since I've seen you."

"Yep.  There you go.  Men never know when to quit."

"I was actually going to finish with, 'so I'd forgotten how beautiful you are.'"

"Not that you ever noticed."

"You're right.  It's easy to forget when you see someone every day."

"See, that's where you're wrong.  Every time I saw you, I thanked God for giving me such a gorgeous coworker."

Sam smiled and shook his head.  "Still keeping Josh in line?"

"Struggling.  But he's been manageable since you left.  Almost morose."

"Then you have had your work cut out for you.  Josh is absolutely no fun when he's upset."

"He pouts like a little boy."

"And denies that anything's bothering him."

"Exactly."

They talked for a while about the other staffers and ordered dinner.  Talk soon turned to general things, and Donna found herself laughing a lot and forgetting her plan of action.  She was supposed to be seducing Sam.  She decided she wouldn't tell CJ how much fun she'd had just being herself for the first time that week.

Sam said, "Do you know I've gone an hour now without talking about my campaign.  Why haven't you asked me about it?"

"You haven't volunteered, and I figured that you're tired of it."

"A little.  It's going well, actually, which I guess is really all you need to know."  He smiled and remained silent for a moment.  "Would you care to dance before we get Josh's dessert?"

Donna was taken off guard, but her confident, tempting Donna act kicked back in and she took his hand assertively.  The song was fast paced with a latin flavor and she soon found herself flirting shamelessly, mainly because Sam was.  He looked into her eyes and motioned enticingly for her to come closer.  She grabbed his arm and squeezed his bicep, giving herself over to the music and the way it felt to interact with him.  She was reasonably sure acting the way they were in public would be bad for his campaign, but she thought, who in the world will see us in such an out-of-the-way place?

Since he had obviously shed his inhibitions, she did too, and they play-acted a very sexually charged dance, at least as much as they could in a place where not many were taking advantage of the dance floor.  He dipped her once, and she felt light-headed.  She was seeing a side of Sam that usually only came out for CJ.  She decided she liked it.

When the band played a slow song, they returned to their table and shared a sinfully rich chocolate sundae.  Josh's cake sat waiting in a box.  

"Don't tell him I said this, but I'm kinda glad Josh was tied up at work."

"I won't breathe a word."

The two hit the West Wing still laughing and talking.  Josh eyed them suspiciously. 

He said, "Sam, how many glasses of wine did Donna put away?"

Donna answered, "Donna drank one glass with dinner.  Sam, how jealous is Mr. Lyman of the fun we seem to be having?"

"Very."

Sam dropped the box with the cake in it on Josh's desk and excused himself to the bathroom.  Donna flopped herself down on Josh's couch.

"You almost done?  Need any help?"

"You're too happy to possibly help me, Donna," he said, not looking at her.  In an offhand manner he added, "You've been holding out on me.  Here I thought you had a new man and I find out it's Sam."

"What?"

"You've been acting strange all week, and I thought you had a new gomer.  Imagine my shock when you picked a candidate for the California legislature."

"Use your head, Josh.  Sam just got in today.  There's nothing going on between us.  And I do not have a new gomer."

"Whatever you say, Donna.  I just hope this guy is worth you completely changing your personality."

Donna stood.  "Changing my personality?"

"Don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed it.  You've looked nice and smelled nice and acted nice nearly all week, but I liked you better when you weren't trying."

"You mean, when I wasn't attractive at all."

"When you were more attractive because you didn't know it."  
"So you think women are sexier with no self-esteem?"

Josh's was speechless.  His face twisted as he tried to phrase a response that made sense.  He quickly took a deep breath and said, "When did I get into an argument with you about whether you're sexy?"

"When you started making judgments about me based on a couple of new shirts and some new perfume.  Tell Sam I had a great time."

She whirled on her heels and walked out to the sound of Josh sighing in frustration and Sam asking him how he ruined a good mood in five minutes.

Josh's voice echoed down the hallway.  "It's a gift." 

Continued…


	5. Enthralling Josh Lyman

I didn't invent these people.  See the first chapter for other info.

Enthralling Josh Lyman

Donna had given up.  If Josh had picked up on all her supposedly subtle signals, there wasn't any way to carry on.  

The thing hadn't been a total loss.  She had a new admirer in Will Bailey, and even Toby had begun to see her a little more clearly.  Her night with Sam had been fun.  So why was her squabble with Josh weighing her down?

Friday, they pretended nothing out of the ordinary was going on, but there was a definite tension in the office.  Donna had returned to her old wardrobe, but she still wore the perfume, maybe to prove to herself that what she had told Josh was true.  She hadn't changed that much.  Had she?

She left the office early.  At lunch, she had told CJ she was tired of the games, and CJ was sympathetic if not disappointed.  Uncharacteristically, Donna was depressed.  When she was almost home, she decided she didn't want to be there alone.  The bar the boys frequented was calling her, and she had every intention of getting drunk.  She figured it would take even less alcohol than it did for Josh.

After a half hour of nursing beer number one—how they drank it at all, she didn't know—she had come to the conclusion that her experiment was just as much a failure as a success.  She had proved that her mind was attractive and that her body, if properly endowed with revealing clothes, chemical enhancements, and seductive makeup, was attractive.  Sadly, these were things she already knew.  

The worst was that Josh had been right.  If she meant to get the boys to pay attention, she had gone about it all the wrong way.  She just didn't know the right way.

She finished beer number one, guzzling the last bit to force it down, and she had ordered number two when her phone rang.  It read JOSH WW.

"Hey, Donna.  I need you up here for a while."

"It's 9:30 Friday night."

"I know."

"I'm halfway to drunk, Josh."

"Are you on a date?"

"No."

"And you're not drunk either.  Just come."

"On my way."

Donna moped back into the White House, not too happy to face Josh again.  He was standing waiting at her desk.

He said, "So, I was thinking about what you said, about how I like women with no self-esteem."

She had stopped before she even really entered the office.  "You called me up here to finish our fight?"

"No.  No fight.  I just wanted to clarify something."

"Then I can go back to my revelry?"

"Sure."

Donna moped over to her desk and sat down in the chair, the light floaty feeling of the beer disappearing every time Josh opened his mouth.

"Donna, I don't like women with low self-esteem.  Case in point Amy.  I think self-confidence is really appealing.  What I do like is when women know they're sexy and don't feel like they have to prove it."

"Maybe some of us do have to prove it."

"Maybe it's sad to me when a woman doesn't know she's one of the ones who should never have to prove it."  He was looking suddenly very sincere, and Donna rose from her chair and stood to face him.  The only defense for his doe-eyed look was offense.  She walked around to the other side of the desk to face him.

"So why is it guys always respond when a woman gets all dolled up, the same woman they wouldn't notice otherwise?"

"One, they do notice otherwise.  Two, it's nice, and you women expect a response when you get dressed up."

"Why didn't you respond?"

"What?"  He sat down on the edge of the desk, crossing his arms, looking genuinely confused.

"You said yourself that I've been making an extra effort this week to look nice.  Why didn't you respond?"

"I guess I never dreamed the effort was for me.  Was it?"

"Why in the world is everything always about you?  This was for all the guys here who ignore me, not just you.  Besides, it was CJ's idea to focus on you."

"Oh, so this was a conspiracy?  God, I knew this whole thing smacked of some heavy-handed woman's influence."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's not like you, Donna.  Because you're usually dependable, solid Donna.  You have some odd habits, but you've never been insincere a day in your life.  This week, you've been acting and prowling.  And for no real cause, none except for conquest."

"See," she said, moving closer to him.  "See, that's what I'm talking about.  You call me 'good, soild Donna,' 'dependable Donna.'  Nobody ever talks about CJ like that.  She's just CJ, and that name puts a special look in your eyes, in every man's eyes in the office.  It's like she's force of nature."

"Donna, I don't think you want to be a force of nature."

Turning, she said, "No.  Not every day."  She sat on the opposite desk and dropped her eyes to the floor.  "But some days, I just need to feel like more than solid Donna from Wisconsin."

"So you decided to go out and make that happen."

Her voice rose again.  "I just wanted, for a least one moment, every man in this office to see me.  Maybe even to want me."

"Even me?"

"Even you."

"Because you think I don't see you?"

She finally looked him in the eye again.  "No, Josh, I really don't."

He stood up and walked over to her.  "Here's the thing.  You don't want me to want you.  You want respect."

"Maybe I want both."

"Maybe you already had both."

He stood there for a long time, long enough for Donna to know he meant it.  

She finally said, "So what was all this fuss for?"

"I don't know, but I hear you have a new fan in Will Bailey."  
She groaned.  "Are you serious?"  Grabbing her coat, she followed Josh out of the office and down the hallway.

"Well, he certainly has been asking a lot of questions about you.  What did you do to him, Donna?"

"Brought him coffee."

"I'm really jealous now.  But that would mean a hell of a lot more to me than to him.  What else?"

"I implied that I thought he was cute."  

Josh was walking in front of her, almost sideways so he could see her face and watch where he was going.  "Oh.  That'll do it.  Nerds have a weakness for that kind of flirtation.  Trust me, it always works on me.  By the way, Sam said he had a nice time yesterday.  First you bring Will Bailey coffee, and then you dance with Sam.  Why don't you ever dance with me?"

"You've never asked.  That and you never look quite as cute in a rumpled suit."

"Did you know that rhymed?"

"Yes, and did you know you're avoiding asking me a question that's burning in your mind."  They had reached the doors, and Donna stopped, pulling on her coat.

"Which is…?"

"Is Sam a good kisser."

"I can honestly say I've never been curious about that, Donna.  But give me your analysis, please, since you obviously have no girlfriends to gossip with this about."

"Be as sarcastic as you want.  I bet he beats you by leaps and bounds."

"Oh, really.  Why do you say that?"

"His lips."

Josh let out a chuckle, seemingly confident but self-consciously nervous.  "Donna, it's all in how you use them."

"Hmm," she said.  "I figured you'd say that."

"Well, figure this," he said, pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers.  At first it was awkward, but it soon gave way to a softness as unexpected as Toby's embrace.  To his credit, his tongue never came out of his mouth.  Not that his lips needed any help.

"So," he said, obviously proud of himself but a little unsure of her reaction.

She started to walk away.

"Donna?"

She stopped and turned.  "I guess I'll _have_ to kiss Sam now."  

She laughed out loud as she walked down the path to hail a cab.  She felt like herself for the first time in a week.  She considered telling CJ the ending to the experiment, but she couldn't.  Besides, she didn't want to be blamed for Josh's inevitable retaliation.  

That's all folks.  

And if anybody wants to write Josh's retaliation, go for it.  But let me know—I want to read it.  I'd tackle it myself, but I don't know CJ well enough to seduce her.


End file.
